


Scapegoat

by BazineApologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby goats in Sweaters, Cousin Incest, Crack Fic, Dark fic, F/M, Goat Farm, Goat farmer Ben, Hippy Luke, Luke and Hux were less lucky, No goats were harmed during the writing of this fic, Psychopath Rey (Star Wars), Reverse Age Gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: Fill for the prompt: “In my perfect world there is a fic where Ben Solo is a baby goat farmer, and makes cute sweaters for his baby goats.Also, Rey is older and they're... cousins.And they're killing people together.Everything is optional but the baby goats in sweaters.That's important.”





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltmouse/gifts).



> I wrote this one afternoon much earlier in Nonvember because I had writers block and the prompt made me laugh, but I thought it was much too cracky to post. It’s still way too cracky, but now I care less. 
> 
> Prompt from [saltmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltmouse)

The summer after Ben Solo turned 15, his parent’s had shipped him off to his Uncle Luke’s Ethical Goat Sanctuary. They hoped that Ben’s hippy-dippy uncle, with his meditations and his metaphysical musings and and his animal therapy, could convince young Solo to be less of an angry youth.

Ben had found his Uncle’s granola philosophies… unconvincing. Except the goats. Ben LOVED the goats, especially the babies. 

So during the school year, every year after, Ben had brooded, and gotten in fights, and glowered his way through an hour-a-week of behavioral therapy. His parent’s would occasionally take a break from their very busy and very separate lives to shake their heads sadly and wonder (from a distance) where they had gone wrong with their son.

And every summer they shipped him off again to his weirdo Uncle’s goat farm, to see if Luke could fix him. The goat farm was a place Ben really hated (because of his uncle), but also kind of loved (because of the goats).

Something changed during Ben’s 17th summer, his third spent on the farm. Uncle Luke had apparently spent the decade before Ben’s birth doing a lot of drugs and sleeping with a lot of people across the Eurasian continent. One of these “expressions of free love and oneness with humanity” had apparently produced a daughter: Rey.

Her mother had died and Rey had found her father’s identity written in one of her mother’s old diaries. It was a real Mama Mia situation, except Luke was the only candidate capable of fathering Rey (like Luke, Rey’s mother had had a very open mind.) Alone in the world, Rey had reached out to the deadbeat and been invited across the pond to join Luke in his sacred calling of goat farming.

By the time Ben arrived that summer, his previously unknown cousin, Rey, had settled in and discovered a real knack for goat cheesemaking.

Ben didn’t much like any member of his family. He guessed his Uncle Chewie was okay, but of course he wasn’t a blood relation. So, Ben had very low expectations about Rey. He was surprised to find he actually really liked the twenty-six year-old native Londoner. 

Besides their penchant for producing goat milk products and practicing nude yoga, nothing about her reminded Ben of Luke. It was almost like she wasn’t Luke’s biological daughter at all. Like, maybe she wasn’t. Honestly, it was probably just a case of mistaken identity.

At least, that’s what Ben told himself that first summer, to justify the massive crush he had on Rey.

At seventeen, Ben still looked like an overgrown child. His nose and ears were too big for his face. He had acne. A tragic haircut. And he was 15 lbs underweight thanks to frequent growth spurts using up all his calories. 

Rey never looked at him with anything but familial kindness, but that didn’t stop him scheduling his milking to correspond with her daily sun salutations. He had a clear shot from the milking shed to garden. 

That summer was also when Ben had taken up knitting. His therapist had given him a list of “soothing activities” to help him disassociate from his anger or anxiety. The first seven suggestions had only made him angrier and more anxious, but knitting was different. Despite Ben’s giant hands, he was really adept at knitting. 

Luke’s friend Maz (who might have been Rey’s age or Luke’s age or about a million. Ben genuinely couldn’t tell. But whatever she was she was pretty hot. Not as hot as Rey, in Ben’s opinion. But still hot.), would come to the farm to trade fresh garden produce for milk and cheese. Sometimes she would stay for the afternoon. And at some point she would bring out her knitting. 

Ben watched her knit a few times, mesmerized by her agile finger movements. He was pretty sure she knew he was watching. This was confirmed one afternoon when she pulled out a pair of knitting needles and called him over to learn the basics. By the end of the summer, Ben had knit several squares and the beginning of a scarf for Rey.

Ben had been especially sorry to go home at the end of that summer, but he had vowed to get swole before next year so he would look more like the farmhands that were always flirting and then going off somewhere with cousin Rey.

Ben wondered if Rey was the reason they had such high turnover in farmhands. Uncle Luke, always the humanitarian, tended to hire “troubled” young men or women to do the manual labor on the farm. Luke used the word “troubled.” Ben just thought they were assholes. But the farm work kept them busy, made them strong. The only problem was they would often disappear after getting close to Rey. 

Uncle Luke just assumed they were transients. Ben wondered if they ran off after Rey used them and broke their hearts. He couldn’t help but wish she’d break his.

——

Unfortunately, while Ben had indeed gained a substantial amount of muscle over the next year, he did not return to the farm. A last minute change to his college plans meant he had moved across the country at the beginning of the summer and missed with annual visit entirely. Ben wasn’t sure who he missed more: the goats or Rey.

Life had gotten busy after that, and the next time Ben returned to his uncle Luke’s farm wasn’t until four years later, for Luke’s funeral. He had died in a freak goat mauling accident.

Ben had just graduated with his degree in animal sciences, with an emphasis on animal husbandry.

The funeral was a very somber affair. But Ben struggled to hid his elation at being reunited with his beloved goats. After everyone had returned to the farm after attending the graveside ceremony, Ben had snuck off to the barn. He was just cuddling an adorable baby goat named Daisy, when Rey walked in. She was in her early 30’s now, but still smoking hot. Thank god for yoga, Ben thought idly. 

“Ben? Is that you? You look so… different. Good different. Thank you so much for coming,” she told him. She voice was warm but tired, like she was worn out on emotions.

Ben did look different. For four years in college he had been pounding protein and hitting the gym to fill himself out—and then some. His acne had cleared up and he’d grown out his hair to cover his massive ears. “It’s been a long time, Rey. How are you holding up?” he asked, dutifully, because that was the question one was supposed to ask in these situations. 

“I’m okay. And you? I know you and Luke were close before you went off for college.”

Ben held back his snort. “I’m hanging in there.”

Rey walked up to Ben and Daisy and began stroking Daisy’s head. From this angle, Ben had a pretty good view of Rey’s cleavage, aided by the plunging neckline on her tight black funeral dress. 

“I’m going to miss these little guys,” Rey said wistfully. 

“What do you mean?”

“Luke left me the farm, but I don’t know the first thing about raising goats. Sure I can milk them and make cheese, but run a whole goat farm? It’s a little over my head. I’m meeting with the realtor tomorrow. I’m selling.” 

Ben stared at her, betrayal naked on his face. “You… you… you can’t sell! What about the goats? What about Daisy??” He nuzzled his face to Daisy’s. She bleated indignantly. 

“Well unless you know someone who’s willing to manage an ethical goat sanctuary for very little pay, I’m not sure what you expect from me!”

“I’ll do it.” 

“What?”

“I’ll help you, Rey.”

“I don’t think three summers spent on the Sanctuary is enough experience to run it, Ben!” she cried.

“No, but that plus my degree from the pre-eminent university for agricultural and animal husbandry probably is!”

“You’re serious? You’ll help me? You don’t have a job or a—” she paused to swallow nervously, “—girlfriend to get back to. Or boyfriend.” She tacked on the last part with practiced nonchalance.

“Girlfriend. It would be a girlfriend,” he clarified. “And no. Rey, I love this farm. I love these goats. You’re doing me a favor by letting me help you run it!”

Rey threw her arms around Ben and Daisy and kissed him almost on the mouth. “Oh thank you Ben!” she cried excitedly.

Ben gulped and tried hard not to think lustful thoughts about his maybe, possibly, but probably not really biological cousin. 

——

Within a month, as summer waned and the first sign of chill came into the air, Ben packed up his car, drove across the country, and moved in with Rey to help her run Luke’s goat farm.

The house on the property was roomy. Rey had decided it was too soon for her to move into Luke’s master suite, so she and Ben were both staying in (separate) smaller guest suites. 

Sensing the chill in the air, and worrying that the sweet baby goats might be cold, Ben spent every evening knitting sweaters for them. He had knit regularly since Maz had taught him all those years ago, and he’d gotten quite handy. Ben could whip up a goat sweater in a weekend. 

Rey would tease him about his skill in the domestic arts, but sometimes he would catch her watching him knit, squirming, eyes dark. It was a similar look to the one she’d given him that time she’d caught him shirtless and carrying a goat across his strong, broad shoulders. (Farm work was sweaty.)

“Do you have a cowl or something you can put on?” she’d asked, awkwardly averting her eyes.

Ben had been quite pleased with her flushed cheeks. But he’d had no idea what a cowl was, so he’d ignored the question. Instead he’s proceeded to have an entire conversation with her about the upcoming goat heats, and which billy they’d be using for breeding. He felt a little (and totally taboo) thrill every time Rey’s eyes strayed to what he knew was his impressive eight pack.

——

Ben and Rey’s first winter running the farm was a cold one. Luckily, Ben had diligently knitted mohair sweaters for each of the little goatlings. He liked the poetry of putting them in sweaters made of the humane goat fiber.

Tucked away in the barn with their lovingly crafted sweaters, the goats were cozy during the first major winter storm. Ben and Rey were a different story. The heat in the big house had broken. The size and the open floor plan meant it was impossible to maintain any semblance of warmth across rooms. 

On the first night of the storm, Ben was shivering in his bed trying hard to fall asleep when there was a soft knock at his door. It was Rey. From under a mountain of blankets Ben called for her to enter. 

“Ben, I’m so cold,” whined Rey, her teeth chattering. 

“I know Rey, but the earliest anyone can come by to fix the heat is Thursday.”

“I can’t wait that long to be warm again, Ben,” she told him desperately. 

“I know, Rey. I’m sorry. But you’re not alone.”

“Neither are you,” she looked at him intensely. “Ben,” she began again, “Luke’s suite, the master bedroom, it has a fireplace. If we light a fire and both huddle down in there, maybe we’ll be warm enough to sleep.”

Ben swallowed, nervous at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Rey. But he couldn’t let her freeze. He got up, gathered up all the blankets from the bed, and followed her to the master suite. 

For some reason, Rey was ace at lighting fires and they had a crackling blaze going within minutes. She settled into the king-sized bed. Ben shuffled over to the recliner. It made sense that he sleep in it instead of Rey. He was younger. His body could recover quicker from the inevitable aches and pains caused by spending the night in a chair.

“What are you doing?” Rey called from her cozy bed nest.

“Getting ready for bed,” he replied. 

“Ben, it will be a lot warmer if we both sleep in the bed. More blankets and more body heat.”

“Oh.” Ben blinked, trying to come up with a scenario where he slept in the same bed as Rey and it didn’t end in disastrous embarrassment for him. There wasn’t one. Every scenario ended with Ben and a boner, walking shamefaced away from Rey, Daisy, and all his other cherished goats. But again, he couldn’t let his poor, hot cousin freeze. 

He piled into the bed with her, staying as far away as possible. 

“We won’t get much shared body heat if we lie so far away from each other,” she told him, scooting closer. 

“Oh,” he said again.

She snuggled closer and closer until her back was pressed against his chest. She wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes. Ben hardly breathed.

Finally, Rey said, “I’m still so cold. What else can we do? Hmm… what about… Ben? Have you ever heard that the best way to share body heat is… skin to skin?”

“I… uh… think that’s just for hyperthermia…” Ben began, but Rey twisted her head back to shoot him a heated glance. “I think we should try it, Ben.” He nodded dazedly and they both started stripping out of their clothing. 

Ben had no intention of taking off his underwear, but after Rey had stripped her two pairs of socks and her thick flannel pajamas, she kept going. He actually panted as she pulled her white tank top over her head, revealing nothing underneath. He could feel his half chub turning to a full one as she wiggled out of her underwear.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen his cousin’s naked body. She still did those naked sun salutations, after all. But there was something about the atmosphere of the room, maybe it was the fire or the huddling for warmth, that made this different. Loaded. More dangerous.

“All of your clothes, Ben,” she told him, her voice dripping with sex. Or maybe he was just imagining it. Screw it, he thought, pulling off his boxer briefs. With or without underwear, Rey could see his arousal. It wasn’t that much more embarrassing to be totally naked and pressed up against her than only in this boxer briefs and pressed up against her. 

She scooted her naked body against his, this time chest to chest. She stroked his arm softly and asked, “Do you like this Ben?” Her hand moved to his abs. “I can tell you do.” Suddenly her hand was on his dick and her mouth was on his mouth, and Ben couldn’t control himself for anymore. He rolled them so that he was on top of her and kissed her fiercely.

While they fire crackled in the background, Ben stopped fighting the taboo.

——

Even after the heater was fixed, Ben and Rey stayed together in the master bedroom. They repeated the events of that first night again and again. 

Ben knew, intellectually, that what they were doing was wrong, but physically, emotionally, he couldn’t resist. And neither could Rey. She never even gave him any indication that she was uncomfortable with what they were doing. 

Six weeks into their new relationship, if that was the word for it, Ben was back in the goat barn cuddling each of his little babies, when he heard Rey’s voice outside.

She was talking to their new farmhand, Hux. He was the worst person Ben had ever met, but Rey had insisted they continue Uncle Luke’s practice of hiring only terrible people to help out on the farm. She said it was community service, character rehabilitation. They hired the people that were too aggressive or unpleasant to work any other job. And the manual labor would, hopefully, humble them.

Ben peaked his head out to watch Rey and Hux, still cradling Daisy. They looked friendly. Too friendly. Hux was touching Rey’s arm. Stroking it, actually. His other arm settled on her waist and he pulled her toward him roughly. His hand moved down from her waist to her hip to her ass and he… he squeezed!

At first Ben was too shocked to do anything, but the shock was quickly overwhelmed by his anger, verging on rage.

He set Daisy down as carefully as possible, quickly adjusting her little sweater so she stayed warm and comfortable. (Ben had meticulously knitted a daisy chain into that particular sweater. It was too precious for words!) He rushed out of the barn to confront Hux. 

Just as he was storming up to them, however, Ben watched Rey pull a goat horn out of her bag and stab it into Hux’s gut! For the second time in just a few minutes, Ben was too shocked to do anything but stare. 

“Rey!” he called out as he watched her stab him again and again. She turned to him as Hux slumped to the ground, bleeding out, the light going out of his eyes.

“Ben,” Rey said, her eyes wild but her voice steady.

“What did you do Rey?” Ben asked, frantic.

“What I always do,” Rey replied. “Hux was a bad man. I just made the world a better place.”

“Rey,” Ben said, the reality of all those missing farmhands suddenly dawning on him. “You’ve done this before? You’ve been doing this for years. You did this to… to Uncle Luke?” 

“He wasn’t a good man, Ben. He didn’t understand. He didn’t believe me when I told him I was making the world a better place.” Ben just stared at her.

She walked toward him slowly, like she was trying not to spook him. When she reached him, she reached up to cup his face. Ben was still watching her, frozen, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and started kissing his face.

He was still for a long time while she kissed him. It was like she was trying to make him understand through lips and tongue. Eventually, he responded. Before long, he was returning her heated attentions with enthusiasm. 

They pulled apart finally and Ben glanced coldly at Hux’s body. “What should we do with it?” he asked. Rey shrugged. “I usually give them to the goats, since they’ll eat anything, and then bury the remains in Mr. Ackbar’s alfalfa field.”

Ben nodded. Slinging the body over his broad shoulders like he might a goat, and carrying it into the barn for safekeeping until they could dispose of it properly.

It wouldn’t be the last time Ben helped Rey with a body.


End file.
